


Just A Little Game

by serendipitouswords



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Job, M/M, Nouis, Nouis smut, Smut, Watersports, evil louis, hell ya, helpless niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:57:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitouswords/pseuds/serendipitouswords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis finds Niall's need to pee hilarious and his struggle sexy as hell</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Little Game

A little frustrated, Niall squirmed in his seat uncomfortably. Maybe everyone thought he was making jokes when he said he needed to use the toilet but he honestly felt like exploding on this couch. He couldn't wait for the interview to be over. "The Jonathan Ross Show"

_Perhaps if Louis over there on the end of the couch had kept his smart ass comments to himself this would have been wrapped up by now._ Niall thought to himself, glaring over at the other boy.

All of Jonathan's words blurred out in this point. The only thing Niall could concentrate on was his throbbing dick, ready to be relieved. He caught a quick glance of Lou's face who kept looking over at Niall, knowing full well how much suffering he was going through. He had a sick little smirk on his face, as if he were proud of himself.

Niall stared down at the floor as Harry talked, waiting for the second the cameras stopped rolling so he could find the toilet.

_Finally._ He thought to himself as he heard Jonathan wrapping up talking about One Direction day or whatever he and the lads were talking about. He shot the camera a quick smile before jetting off the stage right as he saw the "On Air" sign dim down until completely dark.

Louis giggled to himself. Of course he wasn't going to let Niall off that easy. Not without a little fun at least. He bit his lip and kept his eyes glued on the clueless Niall, desperately searching for a bathroom. He quickly walked over to him. "Need help?" He smirked and rested his hand on Niall's shoulder.

"No. I need a bathroom." Niall said, slightly irritated. 

Louis pointed over to the backside of the building where there was a tiny sign that said 'restrooms'. He laughed softly  "Takes a sharp hunter's eye like mine to see it."

"Cut the crap Lou, you don't hunt. You would never." He shook his head and walked quickly over to the sign and snapped his head back at Louis "Do you mind? I just need to pee." 

Louis could hear the slight anger in Niall's voice and that only turned him on more.  He came up close to Niall, cornering him. "How bad?" He growled slightly through his teeth, looking down into Niall's widened eyes.

Niall started to whine slightly "No no nooo , Lou please" He frowned. "I'm going to explode. Don't do this now."

Louis moaned and clenched his lips between his teeth "Explode....." A smile slowly started creeping across his face

"Oh hell no. Don't get any ideas Louis." Niall tried to push the boy back. "You know I'm not going to pee on you. That's just wrong."

Louis nodded his head. "Fair enough. I figured you wouldn't." He giggled and grabbed the front of Niall's pants "Let's play a game then? How long can you hold it?" He knew what he was doing was evil but the frustration and helplessness in Niall's bright blue eyes was just giving him more reasons to not stop. He massaged Niall's shaft through his pants and started unzipping them, peeling off one more layer of clothing until he could get a hold of the whole dick.

Niall bit his lip and said nothing. He whimpered and looked around the hallway they were in. "fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck." He said in a whisper as he felt himself getting hard and his dick aching harder than before. Louis always knew how to make him hot and horny but this wasn't the time.

Louis giggled again and got down on his knees, grasping Niall's hips to make sure he stayed put. He cupped the balls as he playfully tickled the head of the penis, making Niall's urge stronger. 

Niall quickly put his hands on Louis shoulders, digging his fingertips into his back. "Oh...no." It got to the point where it almost hurt.....but it felt so good at the same time. He knew there was nothing he could do now because Louis was always getting his way, pretty stubborn.

Louis slid the dick into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat. He grinned slightly as he wrapped his tongue around as much as he could. He wrapped his fingers around the base of Niall's crotch.

Niall involuntarily thrust his hips forward, throwing his head back and letting out a loud yelp. He squeezed his eyes shut as he dug his nails into Louis' skin. "P-please, I can't hold it much longe-" He quickly stopped, too overwhelmed to speak.

Rubbing Niall's side quickly to try to comfort him, Louis kept the pulsating cock in his mouth, reached under Nialls balls and started tickling them softly as he hummed quietly on Nialls skin, sending vibrations through his lips. He closed his eyes and concentrated. Lou started moving Niall's cock through his mouth to the back of his throat, he bobbed his head quickly, still humming, trying to help Niall finish off. "Come on, babe." He gasped in between sucks breathily. 

The next thing he knew Niall felt a rush of relief shoot through his body. He started to let out the longest and most powerful orgasm he could imagine, leaving his whole body tingling and weak. It was so intense he couldn't say a word. He forced his eyes down to Louis and realized he had just peed all over Louis' face. He gasped and tried to apologize but the pleasure running through him wouldn't allow it. "oh oh oh LOUIS" he yelled desperately, orgasm still working through him.

Niall had jerked back before relieving himself on Louis, chances are, he didn't even notice. Louis smiled up at Niall and chuckled to himself as he wrapped his lips around the dick again, keeping his eyes glued on the other lad. He placed his hands under his lips so he could jerk Niall off until he felt his sweet and warm cum roll down his throat. 

As Niall came, he let one final moan out. He slid down the wall and sat down, a bit stunned. He had never felt anything like this before and it felt fucking _amazing_. "I....wow" He was completely speechless as he panted, staring at Louis.

Louis leaned forward and kissed Niall's cheek carefully. He rubbed his shoulder, seeing how overwhelmed he had gotten. Suddenly, he smirked. The same little evil smirk from before. "I win." He said, wrapping his arms around Niall and nuzzling into his neck.


End file.
